This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Maine INBRE Bioinformatics Core facilitates data management and analysis by providing essential software and training, access to molecular databases and biomedical journals and capabilities for data storage. The Core supports development of the Maine INBRE website and communication networks for INBRE institutions to facilitate multi-center research and resource sharing and the confidential exchange of data. The core is also participating with other regional INBRE and COBRE networks to build infrastructure to improve regional networking capabilities across the Northeast region of the US.